The Guilt of a Selfish God
by Muse24
Summary: Loki is destroyed after the death of his mother. The guilt that he may have had a hand in her murder is tearing him apart. When Thor goes to fetch him from the dungeons he realizes that he may have to take his brother in hand before he is fit to fight at his side. WARNING! Contains spanking of an adult. If you don't approve, don't peruse!


**MASSIVE spoilers for Thor 2 The Dark World**

**I do not own any of the characters in this story and the dialogue taken from the movie doesn't belong to me either :)**

**This is a story that contains spanking! Please turn back now if you feel you might be offended! **

Thor had just left his comrades, making them aware that the only way they could win this war was to commit the highest form of treason. He was about to release his brother from confinement. Loki was the only living soul on Asgard that knew a way to get them to the dark world without detection. Thor had to steer this deep threat away from his realm, he was born to protect his people. To protect any people that needed him. If this risk needed to be taken then he was not going to falter. He hoped his father would see that when all was said and done.

When Thor entered the ransacked dungeon he found his brother in an illusion, one of the many deceptions Loki was adept at and used as his means to corruption. But as his brother greeted him with that cocky sneer and silver tongue he knew too well, Thor sensed something was amiss.

"Loki, stop this charade. I will see you as you are, not as you will have me see you."

Loki's response was almost immediate and showed how weakly invested he was in hiding. The confident mirage slipped from view and the aftermath was far worse than Thor had expected. Loki's cell was destroyed. His furniture torn apart and discarded in all directions, his books flung at walls to fall like dead leaves, and all manner of his sophisticated decorations were beaten and broken. This was a scene of pure anguish. His brother was mourning.

Loki looked up from the wall he had slumped against and the floor he had collapsed onto and regarded his brother with raw emotion. His hair was wild and showed signs of being abused by helpless angry fists. He was a mess.

"After all this time now you come to visit me, brother. Why? To Mock?" Loki smiled but it was distant and his eyes were hollow. No matter how unimportant he had claimed his family was to him, Loki Laufeyson desperately needed them. Especially the one person who never failed in loving him, his mother.

Thor paced slowly, taking in the disarray around him and pretended not to be in complete awe. Never since they were children had his brother been so open to showing him that he had a heart, that he could feel just like any other being. It was moving but he hardened his resolve and remembered the pressing task at hand.

"I need your help but I wish I could trust you." Thor glanced away with the knowledge that his own brother couldn't even stand loyal at his side.

Loki laughed bitterly, "If you did you would be the fool I always took you for." Despite Loki's interest in what Thor was saying he was still lost in the chaos of regret. Deep regret. He would never see her again and it was a kind of pain he had never felt before. No worldly torture could touch it.

With a sigh Thor entered Loki's cell, slowly coming to stand before him. He looked down, wanting to reach out and put a hand on his shoulder or even lightly touch his head. Something to help his despair. But of course Thor let his face show nothing of this. He couldn't yet.

Loki looked up and locked eyes with his brother again, a shell of his former self. "You must be truly desperate to come to me for help. What makes you think you can trust me for that?"

Thor accepted the defeated gaze and returned it with fire, "I do not. Mother did."

At the mention of his mother Loki boiled with rage. He climbed to his feet with a growl, slamming his open palm against the wall and shoving his weight into an upright position. His hair hung in front of his face as he spat venom.

"Trust? Was that her last word? Trust? While you let her die?" Loki was breathing heavily now, letting out all of his pent up aggression.

"What good were you in your cell?" Thor joined the fight, equally angry and clenching his fists in anticipation.

"Who put me there?" Loki shoved Thor backwards. "Who put me there?!"

"You know damn well who!" Thor faltered for a moment, shocked at the outburst but quickly recovered and slammed Loki up against the wall by his throat. "You know damn well!"

After only seconds of realizing Thor was fighting a battle that disgusted him, he let his brother loose and turned away from him. He lost all of the anger within him and mumbled, "She would not want us to fight."

Loki finally noticed the tired way Thor held himself and wondered why he never sensed the anguish his brother was battling before. "Well she wouldn't actually be shocked." He let out a small chuckle, sharing a moment with Thor in which nothing else mattered.

Thor smiled sadly, "I wish I could trust you."

Loki set his jaw and narrowed his eyes, letting his mind take him to a place of revenge. "Trust my rage."

But as soon as Loki said it, he was overcome with the pain again. Why? He had vowed to avenge his mother, to bring justice to the thing that took her from him. He had made his peace with Thor and now knew that they were both on the same page. Then why this feeling of desperation, of mounting...

Guilt. It was guilt. He had locked eyes with that elvish devil and helped guide him down a path that would lead him unchallenged to his goal. Loki helped him murder her.

The realization brought him back to the wall he had slammed himself into earlier. He took a seat, again lost, and stared off into the darkness of his mind. Thor was left to wonder after the sudden change. Did he not just witness his brother throw himself at the prospect of crushing the dark elves? Confusion creased his brows.

"Loki, what are your intentions? We have no time to waste. After everything is over we will discuss the future. Perhaps father-"

"Do not speak of father to me! There is nothing I could deserve from him or from you. It was me...god it was me." Staring down at his hands Loki whispered dark secrets to his self, coming to realizations that made his blood run cold. It was one thing to deceive for a greater purpose, to kill and conquer in order to achieve the title of a sovereign, but it was an entirely different sin to aid in the death of your family. No matter what the realm thought of him Loki was not a murderer. He never intended to let any of them come to harm. It was not necessary for her to die.

"Loki..." Thor touched his brother's arm, still unsure of what was upsetting him. They had to get out of here, time was not on their side.

Loki shrugged Thor off of him and shook his head in warning, wanting him to stay back and leave him be. If he perished in this cell then it was more then he deserved. They would find a way without him.

"What is ailing you, little brother?" Thor crouched before Loki and got close enough to study him more accurately. "What pains you so?"

Loki let his eyes meet Thor's, "I killed her. It is all my fault." His words were barely above a whisper but Thor heard them loud and clear. His expression turned from worried to determined. He knew exactly what his brother was sick from. Thor also knew what he was going to do about it. A small side trip of taking Loki to task wouldn't hinder the future of his people if it would set the god of mischief straight. And with that goal in mind, Thor asked his brother a few simple questions.

"What would our mother have done if she caught you blaming yourself so viciously for something you could not stop? How did she used to handle her young godlings?"

Loki couldn't help the sudden flash of a memory that entered his head. It was of a struggling and whimpering helpless little trickster with his fists wrapped in his mother's skirts. He was trying his best to let her know that her efforts to bare his bottom were greatly distressing him. But the blood dripping from his chin and being sniffed up in intervals was blatant proof as to why he was about to be punished. Fighting one's brother never ended well. He remembered Thor biting his busted lip and staring at his feet, his hands clasped behind his back as he waited his turn. Ever the stoic one even as he winced at every cry Loki had wailed forth once placed over his mother's knee.

Loki blushed and shook the image from his head so as to return to his forced solitude and ignored his brother's pointless questions. But not without a small bit of curiosity making the wheels of his clever mind turn.

"Ah, I see, you will use avoidance. Well we will have none of that, brother. Come now, up!" Thor stood and waited expectantly for Loki to follow.

Loki simply stared up at him. He opened his mouth to make a highly relevant point, surely, but was instead yanked swiftly to his feet by his bicep. Words of protest were sitting behind his teeth ready to be voiced at any moment, ready to talk their way out of any situation with cool infuriating efficiency, but they were choked on instead. Very suddenly at that.

Thor had his eyebrows raised, ready for the task at hand and looked quite sure of his self. He lectured his brother as he dragged him to one of the broken chairs that could be salvaged and sat in it. "Guilt is too dangerous to toy with, brother. You will drown in it's powerful waves. I cannot have you doing that. Especially when nothing you did or did not do could have saved her." He made quick work of pulling Loki down and over his lap. "You may want to conjure one of your illusions unless you'd like to be put on display. I do not mind either way."

As quickly as it happened Thor started in on him. Loki was in a state of absolute shock. What was happening to him? He hadn't felt like this since his childhood when he had enough humility to accept it. This was a joke, it had to be. But the smacks already being focused to his posterior had him heeding Thor's warning and he made quick work of an illusion for any onlookers.

"Thor! Are you serious, brother? This is child's play, a show of jest and hilarity. I will have you let me up at once." And with that Loki pressed his palms to the floor and tried his hardest to force himself upright. Ultimately a silly effort.

"I have no room for jest and there is no laughter on my tongue." Another heavy handed swat ended the sentence. As Loki craned his neck to call Thor on his bluff the chilling realization that he would not be getting up slammed into him like a wall of granite. There was a god far more powerful than him declaring that he would have his backside heated like a godling. It was too much.

"Unhand me you brute! This is ridiculous and insulting! What exactly do you plan on getting from this, almighty Thor? Pure selfish satisfaction?" Loki struggled heartily at the end of his tirade. He was red faced and grunting within minutes.

Thor wouldn't dignify that question with an answer. He held Loki easily and reached out to grasp one of his wrists to hold to the small of his back, letting him feel his helplessness more fully. He let Loki exhaust the fight that burned within him, that small amount of humiliation and unjustified anger that needed to leave his brother so that he could start to get through to him. But just as he was about to begin again Loki roared out the line that always hurt Thor the most.

"YOU AREN'T MY BROTHER! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS TO ME!"

He felt that stab of sadness that always plagued him when Loki used this distasteful way of getting his attention. His brother clawed at his calf and ankle with his free hand, trying with all his might to reclaim his freedom. _Well you have my full attention now, little brother, and it will be that way for eternity if I can help it._

"I will always be your brother, Loki." He said it so softly that Loki completely stilled his rebellion. He was more vulnerable than he had ever been in his entire life in his state of mourning. Thor chose a perfect time to get to him. His eyes started to gloss over with the beginning of tears and his body went slack against Thor's thighs.

Loki whispered, "Don't say that...please don't say that...", as a few tears rolled off of his chin and fell to the floor. He took a deep shuddering breath and held it, not forgetting the awful position he was in and what was yet to come. Thor was tenacious and determined; if nothing else Loki would give him that.

"I won't ever stop saying it, Loki, tis the truth and you know it. How many times have I fought with you on this? It is decided, we need not speak of it again." Thor moved Loki's arm down to his side so that he could grasp it and pull his brother's body closer to his waist at the same time. He wanted him tight and secure when he began to spank the guilt out of him. It was also his goal to get beyond the wall that Loki liked to build in his heart. They would fix this together.

*SMACK* "Ah!" Loki was caught off guard by the first swat. It was well placed and very deliberate. "Thor stop this nonsense! I-I mean it! I don't…" Loki grimaced at what he almost said.

"You don't what, brother? Deserve this? I would cease your banter if that is all that you aim to get across." He slammed his hard hand into him again, rocking Loki forward and eliciting nothing but gasping this time. _Alas, the stubborn boy can listen!_

Thor continued the stern lesson in silence. He kept a steady, fast pace and made sure to observe the way his brother was taking it. An emotional mess, the god of mischief was struggling with every connection. He tried to wiggle his way out of a few swats, brought his feet up and had to be scolded through harder ones that were aimed lower on his bottom, and used up all of his energy forcing himself to be mostly silent. Thor, however, was not impressed. He didn't want his little brother holding anything back, this was a time for transformation.

After pausing long enough to secure Loki's legs between his own, Thor pushed his long undershirt up his back and found the waistband of his leggings. They were easily peeled down despite his brother's explosion of protest.

"You cannot! Thor, listen to me, brother, please, let us talk now. I am ready to talk. We must talk!" His voice had risen an octave and was strained with desperation.

"Aye, I agree. Let us talk." Loki's leggings were bunched at his ankles and his pink backside was given a quick rub and then lit up with renewed vigor as the conversation began.

"First we must make clear that, you, Loki Laufeyson, are not at fault for anything that happened today." *Smack*

Loki mewled at the incredible fire that burned brightly under his brother's punishing hand. "You're wrong! Graaa! Damnit, Thor, you know nothing!" It wasn't the smartest way to address his brother.

*Smack* "Nothing? I disagree. I know that you were trapped in this cell and have been for quite a long time. The dark elves have nothing to do with you, brother, and they were the ones that killed her." And then the swats came with passion. One right after the other, alternating from cheek to cheek and peppering every square inch of Loki's now very tender posterior. The helpless god was now very vocal and cried out every chance he got.

"AHHH! STOP!" With his free hand Loki had an iron grip on Thor's ankle, his hair was plastered to his forehead and hanging like curtains around his face.

"Do not roar at me, little brother. I will hear no disrespect with you in this position." Thor's brows furrowed, working lower on the hot bottom in front of him, targeting sit spots and thighs.

"Nooooooooo...ahhh please! P-please don't! Nooo!" A few tears found their way down Loki's heated cheeks, dropping to the floor and creating streaks of salty regret. "I told him! I...I t-t-told him..."

Thor continued his assault uninterrupted. "What, brother, what did you tell him?"

"Arghhhh! I-I told him to take the stairs!" He broke off into gasps and whimpers, almost completely broken from his relentless punishment and past the point of embarassment and pride.

Thor paused for only a moment before continuing, a hint of confusion in his voice. "Told who, Loki? What do you speak of?"

"The enemy. Algrim. The powerful creature that Malekith used to destroy her. I-I...I steered him away from battle. I told him to take the stairs. If it wasn't for me he would not have made it!" And at that moment, Loki broke down into soul wracking sobs. Thor paused and placed his hot palm on Loki's back. He heaved a great sigh and sat silent for a few moments, listening to the anguish pouring from his kin.

"Loki you must calm yourself now, brother. I will only say this once and you will listen with all of your being." With one hand he squeezed Loki's shoulder, relieving some of the tension that was keeping his frame rigid. When his brother calmed himself enough to only elicit silent tears and hiccups, he began.

"You, son of Odin, are not responsible for our mother's death. The end result was inevitable, she would not be the woman that we hold so dear in our hearts if that was not true. She sacrificed herself for the realm. It was HER plan to die. You know how strong and smart she was, Frigga was aware that there was no other way. And in so doing she protected all that she had ever held dear. I admire her more then I have ever done. Her spirit lives on within us, her sons, and we have a duty to uphold her strength. You will not use this insane tactic of vicious blame to cope with this anymore. We must band together and fight for what she raised us to fight for, the realm and it's people." Thor finished his speech and waited for Loki to make the next move.

With a trembling hand his brother wiped the tears from his eyes. After a few sniffles and a tremulous sigh he wetly responded to Thor. "Aye, you are right. She would want better from me. She deserves better from me. I..." He bit his lip and held back a sob, "...I should honor her with glory and victory. I just, I just-"

"We both miss her, Loki. We will never stop in doing so."

Loki nodded, agreeing silently with his brother. He then sheepishly voiced his next question. "Are you going to let me up now?"

Thor smiled in spite of himself. "We are not through, little godling, I will make a lasting impression that will carry you through your time with me and serve as a just reminder to your folly." Adjusting Loki so that he was again pulled tight to his hip, Thor quickly secured both of his wrists this time and raised his knee, further exposing the trickster to the worst part of his punishment thus far.

Loki moaned in agony. "Thooooor! Please I've had enough, I see your point! Why must we continue? I-I cannnot...noooo I cannot take anymore!" It was a whine more then anything.

Thor admonished his brother sternly, "Remember your place, little trickster, I will accept none of these pitiful pleas." He started in on Loki with swats that felt like thunder and stung like lightening.

"I'm sorrrrrrry!" He sobbed, attempting to kick and flail out of reflex but not moving so much as an inch in Thor's iron hold. He would have to burn in this temporary hell with no hope for respite. It was absolute torture!

After turning Loki's backside a dark crimson and making certain that bruising would blossom deep within his brother's muscles, he stopped. "Shhhh, it's over. Hush now and reclaim yourself." Thor released Loki's wrists gently, untrapped his legs, and gave his brother a moment before pulling his leggings up and over his tender bottom. Loki yelped and wriggled but offered little more in the way of protest. He then brought him swiftly to his feet and observed the weeping god with a calm peaceful eye, satisfied with the end result.

Loki wiped at his eyes continously for several moments before parting his tangled mess of hair and running a hand through it. He turned from his brother and calmed his hitched breathing with a small moment of meditation. Then without wanting to and certainly without meaning to Loki let both of his hands stray to his throbbing backside and rubbed very gently. He sucked air in between his teeth and scrunched his eyes shut painfully. His brother did quite a thorough job.

Thor chuckled lowly and stood. "Quit your pouting and dress yourself for battle, brother. I will grant you vengeance after you help me escape Asgard. This I promise you."

Loki snatched his hands from his bottom and blushed furiously. He took a deep breath and noticed that his head was now clear and the suffocating feeling was gone. He puffed out a small breath of ironic wonder and then turned to regard his brother, the twisted smirk of mischief lighting up his eyes once more. "Hm. When do we start?"


End file.
